Gamecube
Gamecuben huono menestys on yksi konsolimaailman oikeusmurhia, etenkin verrattuna se kilpailijoiden laatuun. Gamecuben kirjastossa on suhteellisen monta suosikkipeliäni sekä myös kaikkien aikojen lempipelini. Kirjastosta pelaamisen arvoisia verrattuna pelattuihin on 22/71, pelien yhteisarvosana on 168. *1080 - Avalanche: Runsassisältöinen lumilautailupeli hyvällä ratasuunnittelulla. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin teemasta johtuen turhan pinnallista. Lisenssoitu musiikkiraita on myös kuivaa kamaa. Läpäisty kaverin kanssa. * Baten Kaitos; Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean: JRPG, jonka juonen ja pelattavuuden yhteissumma on yksi genren korkeimmista. Uniikki tapa tuoda pelaaja osaksi pelimaailmaa on hieno ja tekele sisältää ehkä mielenkiintoisimman pelijuonenkäänteen koskaan, mutta myös gameplay etenkin taisteluissa on sekä hauskaa että erittäin omaperäistä. Peliä haittaa ainoastaan vino pino missattavia esineitä. Ihmiset ulisevat enkkuversion huonosta ääninäyttelystä, mutta minä en. (8/10) * Baten Kaitos Origins: Eternal Wingsin jatko-osa on kronologinen edeltäjä, joka on kaikilla osa-alueiltaan ykköstä hyvin paljon heikompi. Miltei paska peli. * Battalion Wars: Läpäisty kaverin kanssa. Toimiva sarjan aloitus, mutta jatko-osaansa heikompi kaikilla osa-alueilla. Etenkin kontrollit ovat vielä kömpelömpiä kuin kakkosessa. Loppu on myös anti-klimaattinen sekä pelillisesti että tarinan puolesta. * Beach Spikers: Ihan hauskaa kolikkopelivolleyballia. Valitettavasti koko pelin rosteri muodostuu headswappimuijista. * Beyond Good and Evil: Hiomaton Zelda-johdannainen. Pelillisesti on tekele kamerakikkailua lukuun ottamatta melko tylsä ja sivuhahmot ärsyttävän silmille hyppiviä. Tyrmät ja pomot ovat myös epäkiihottavia, toisin kuin sentään päähenkilö... * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg: Melko omaperäinen, söpö ja hyvän ohjauksen omaava 3D-tasoloikka, jonka kuitenkin huono pelisuunnittelu ja kamera kusevat tosi tehokkaasti. Aikamoinen emämunaus, siis. * Black & Bruised: Hupaisa toimintanyrkkeilypeli toimivalla esinemekaniikalla ja eksentrisellä rosterilla. (6/10) * Bloody Roar: Primal Fury: 3D-mättöpeliksi ihan menettelevä tekele. Elukaksimuuttumismekaniikka tuo peliin huomattavasti lisää syvyyttä ja hupia. * BMX XXX: On sääli, että yksi harvoista konsolierogeistä on välineurheilustunttigenreä, josta en pidä pätkääkään. Onneksi T&A:n voi unlockata koodeilla. * Carmen Sandiego: The Secret of the Stolen Drums: Melko kökkö ja geneerinen 3D-toiminta, jonka kannattaisi käyttää autosavea tai olla kaatumatta. * Cel Damage: Hauska, kirjaimellisesti piirrettymäinen ajotaistelupeli. Rosteri, kentät ja aseet ovat kaikki hupaisia, ja taunttinappi on hyvä tapa hajottaa vastustajia, vaikka itse pelissä ottaisi turpaan. (6/10) * Chibi-robo!: Söpö, omaperäinen ja hauska 3D-tasoloikankaltainen. Sytkärin kokoisen siivoojarobotin seikkailut sisältävät yllättävänkin aikuismaista juonikuviota ja sankarin rajoitettu liikkuvuus tekee peliympäristön tutkimisesta ihme kyllä mielekkäällä tavalla haasteelliseempa. Hahmot ovat sympaattisia ja tykättäviä, myös äänetön protagonisti. Peli vedetty 100 %:sti, joka on aina hyvä merkki. (8/10) * Custom Robo: Helppoa mutta melko syvällistä robottikustomisaatiota sisältävä areenamättö. Tarinamoodi on hyvin hahmovetoinen ja huvittava, ja toimintaosuudet ovat hyvä vastapaino dialogitäyteiselle setille nopeudessaan ja intensiivisyydessään. Toimii myös hyvin moninpelinä. (8/10) * Darkened Skye: Pelattavuudeltaan tönkkö, ohjaukseltaan huono ja täynnä tappajalammikoita kunnon Tommy Vercetti-tyyliin. Sääli, sillä pelin hahmot ja huumori ovat aika minuun iskeviä hoopoudessaan. Tässäkin tittelissä on aika korkeatasoista tuotesijoittelua. * Def Jam Vendetta: Hauska painipeli, joka avautuu varmasti paremmin räppifaneille. Premissi tuo muutenkin mukanaan turhan paljon machosonninpaskaa. Hahmokatras on monipuolinen, mutta kustomaatio on tosin aika nollissa, toisin kuin nykypainiskeluissa. * Def Jam Fight for NY: Edeltäjäänsä Vendettaa huomattavasti nopeampi ja mäiskintäpainotteisempi. Valtava tappelijavalikoima ja persoonalliset hahmot pönkittävät erinomaista pelattavuutta. Rappiteema valitettavasti tuo mukanaan joitain pakollisia lieveilmiöitä. (7/10, mutta Xbox, PSP) * Die Hard - Vendetta: Huonosti ikääntynyt ja ohjaukseltaan liukas FPS, jonka harvakselleen ripotellut jatkamiskohdat yhdistettynä lukuisiin runkkuihin "myöhästelit puoli sekuntia, tehtävä epäonnistui"-kohtauksiin sekä hiipimiskohtiin hajottaa naaman hyvin tehokkaasti. Dialogin huumorikaan ei uppoa enään niin tehokkaasti kuin lukioaikoina, varmaan onneksi. "You sick motherfucker!" * Dragon's Lair 3D: Esikuvalleen uskollinen eli kökkö ja äkkikuolemia täynnä oleva, mutta jotenkin hurmaava kolmannen persoonan toimintapeli. Musiikkivalikoiman piirrettyorkesteri on melko hauskaa kuunneltavaa. * Eternal Darkness; Sanity's Requiem: "This...can't...be...happening!" Cthulhumaiselta premissiltään ja useilta mekaniikoiltaan omintakeinen ja hauska kauhupelien semiklassikko. Pääasiallinen pelattavuus, eli taistelu on toimivaa, mutta pinnallista, etenkin kiitos huonon vihollisvarieteetin, mutta aikahyppelypremissi tarjoaa onneksi huomattavasti laajemman valikoiman erilaisia aseita mörköjen pätkimiseen. Tunnelma, historiafiilistely ja useat pelattavat hahmot ovat nekin kaikki hyviä elementtejä. Sanity-systeemi efekteineen on myös mainio, vaikka liian helposti vältettävissä, vaikkei sillä, että kukaan olisi tarpeeksi sekopää niin tehdäkseen. (7/10) * F-Zero GX: Suuri määrä ratoja, läjöittäin hyvin erilaisia autoja, syvällinen gameplay ja persoonallinen kasti, joiden hahmottamiseen on käytetty tuhottomasti aikaa teemamusiikkien ja leffapätkien merkeissä. That's why it's the best game ever. Moninpeli tosin ei yllä yhtä jumalaiselle tasolle, mutta on sekin ihan hauska kaikessa karsittuneisuudessaankin. (10/10) * Fire Emblem; Path of Radiance: Juoneltaan ehkä ainoa hyvä Fire Emblem - vaikka sisältääkin liikaa epäinspiroitunutta kauhistelua ja saarnausta - ja pelattavuuskin on hyvää. Hahmokatras on suht mainio, lukuun ottamatta puista päähenkilöä ja tämän offensiivisen ihmisperseistä taktikkoa. Support-keskusteluiden katsomismahdollisuuden puuttuminen on sekin massiivinen miinus. (7/10) * Freaky Flyers: Ihan passelia lentoräiskintäreissausta nykyjenkkipiirrettymäisen offensiivisen, mutta ihanan ruman hahmotyylin kera. Soundtrackin pari lyriikoilla varustettua kappaletta ovat korniudessaan hienoa settiä. Valitettavasti ei sisällä nelinpeliä, mikä rutistaa legitimiteetin lähelle absoluuttista nollaa. * Future Tactics; The Uprising: Omaperäinen FPS- ja vuoropohjaisen taktiikkapelin risteytys. Tuhoutuva ympäristö ja hauska pelattavuus neutraloivat toteutuksen kökköyttä, runkkua päähenkilöä ja seinään loppuvaa loppua. Potentiaalisesti hyvä moninpeli ja Tim Follinin soundtrackkikin. * Gauntlet; Dark Legacy: Varmaankin paras Gauntlet ikinä. Ruutuja ja hahmoja riittää niin, että yksinpelikin on hauskaa, mutta moninpeli vasta kultaa on. Paitsi jos pelaat HYPEläisten kanssa. Turhan buginen, kylläkin, ja porttaustyö on tehty niin hyvin, että ruudunpäivitys on huonompaa kuin PS2:lla! (6/10, mutta Xbox) * Geist: Erinomainen ynnä ainutkertainen FPS-puzzlepeli. Säikyttely- ja posseussausmekaniikka ovat erittäin mukaansatempaavia. Itse räiskintä on aika köyhää verrattuna moniin muihin genren edustajiin, mutta ihan viihdyttävää ja omanlaisensa twistit sisältävää sekin. Moninpeli on yksinpelin tavoin mielenkiintoinen ja hiomattomuudessaankin hupaisa. (8/10) * GiFTPiA: Hämärä, mutta hyvin persoonallinen normieloseikkailu. Valitettavasti ei löydy kuin japaniksi ja kielenkään oppiminen ei auta, kun ei-japanilaiset koneet kusevat kanjit. Musiikkivalikoima on yhtä outo ja hyvä kuin muukin peli. (7/10) * Gladius: Koukuttava ja teemaltaan siisti gladiaattori-TRPG. Hahmodesignit ovat hyviä ja pelattavuus mainiota. Harmi vain, että pelin lopussa ON JUONIOSIO, JOKA POISTAA KAIKKI PELIN SIISTIT MEKANIIKAT JA PAKOTTAA SINUT KÄYTTÄMÄÄN SAMOJA HAHMOJA, JOISTA YKSIKÄÄN EI SAA KÄYTÄNNÖSSÄ KUOLLA, SEIVIPAIKKOJEN OLLESSA HETI TAISTELUJEN JÄLKEEN EIKÄ ENNEN NIITÄ, PAKOTTAEN PELAAJAN GEMARIN KOITTAESSA TEKEMÄÄN CUT-SCENETAPITUKSET JA TAISTELUUN VALMISTAUTUMISEN AINA UUDESTAAN. Eli ihan paska peli. * Gotcha Force: Geneerinen ja kengännauhabudjettimainen robottiräiskintä, jonka liukuhihna-shounenmaisuus saa miltei parodiset mittasuhteet. Pelillisesti meininki on myös aika keskinkertaista sillisalaattia, vaikka lukuisat pelattavat robotit ovat kyllä jees. * Harvest Moon; A Wonderful Life: Nuorempana puhkinussimani farmaussimulaattori, joka oli jo nykyistäkin elämättömämpänä lukiolaisena aivan liian pitkä. Vaimoehdokkaiden vähäinen määrä on myös nihkeää, mutta eipä peliä hirveesti jaksa uudelleenpelata sen kirjaimellisesti kymmenenvuotisen keston takia. Peliympäristö ja eläväinen maailma ovat kuitenkin edelleen vaikuttavia. * James Bond 007 - Nightfire: Ihan OK toimintapeli, mutta ei yllä tasoltaan Nintendo 64:n Bondeihin. Pelillisesti on meininki toimivaa, mutta FPS-osioiden ympäristöt ovat suurimmaksi osaksi kuivia sisätiloja, eivätkä siten säväytä. Muunlaiset peliosiot ovat ihan hauskoja, lukuun ottamatta hajottavaa vedenalaista autoilu-ruutua. Moninpeli on monipuolinen, mutta avaussysteemi valitettavasti nihkeä. Läpäisty kaverin kanssa. * Legend of Zelda; The Wind Waker: 100 % kaluamani toiseksi paras Zelda-peli, lähinnä massiivisten mättökohtauksensa ansiosta. Muutenkin peli on taattua laatua sydäntälämmittävän grafiikkatyylin ynnä hahmojen ansiosta. Myös paljon parjattu seilaaminen on mielestäni siistiä meren massiivisuuden ja sen sisältämän sattumanvaraisen kaman määrästä johtuen. Tyrmät ja pomot ovat myös hyvää settiä, vaikkeivät aivan yhtä mainioita kuin pelissä... (10/10, mutta Wii U) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: Paras Zelda-peli, jota haittaa vain Wind Wakerissa nähtyjen vihollislaumojen ja hyvien monsydesignien vähäisyys. Tunnelma, tyrmät, maailma ja hahmot ovat kaikki huippuluokkaa. Loppua kohti peli väsyy vähän, mutta päätöspuoli sisältää myös kaksi erittäin jumalaista pomotaistelusarjaa. 100 % läpäisty. (10/10, myös Wii) * Lost Kingdoms: Ihan passeli RPG, lähinnä mielenkiintoisen korttitaistelumekaniikkansa ansiosta. Yleinen pilipalisuus ja satunnaismätöt eivät ole kuitenkaan jees. * Lost Kindoms II: Ykkösosaa huomattavasti parempi, kerta putkimaiset ympäristöt ovat muuttuneet aakeiksi laakeiksi ja tyhjästä ilmestyvät taistelut kentällä nököttäviin vihollisiin. Korttimekaniikka porskuttaa edelleen hienosti. Juoni on kyllä melkoista potaskaa, mutta who gives a shit. * Luigi's Mansion: "Vlä vlö!" Erinomainen ja uniikki LYASTEN kauhupeli, joka pursuaa persoonallisuutta. Pelin lyhyydestä huolimatta tai oikeastaan siitä johtuen on jälleenpeluuarvo korkea. Pelaaminen yön siimeksessä luo omaa tunnelmaansa, vaikka säikähtäminen onkin yleensä menosta kaukana. (9/10) * Mario Kart; Double Dash!: Hyvä karttipeli, jonka Wiin jatko-osa on tehnyt melko turhaksi. * Mario Power Tennis: Vielä N64-versiotakin parempi kolikkopelityylinen tennis. Pelimuotoja sekä kenttiä on edeltäjääkin enemmän ja uusi superlaakimekaniikka on hauska sekä peli- että huumorimielessä. (8/10) * Metal Gear Solid; Twin Snakes: Elämässäni on tarpeeksi tylsää odottelua ja paskanjauhannan kuuntelua ilman tätäkin peliä. Myös hiiviskely ja pelattavuus ylipäätään on köyhää. * Mortal Kombat; Deadly Alliance: Mortal Kombatmaisella tavalla hauskan kökkö, mutta melkoisen huonosti vanhentunut. Hahmojen eri taistelutyylit ovat edelleen kuitenkin ihan siisti mekaniikka. * Nintendo Puzzle Collection: Panel de Pon ja vielä 4-pelituella on nannaa, etenkin kokoelman muihin irvokkeisiin verrattuna. (7/10) * Odama: Pelattavuudeltaan omaperäinen ja hupaisa, mutta myös hajottavan sekasortoinen ja epäreilu pinball/RTS -amalgaatio, jonka itsetarkoituksellinen omintakeisuus on siis sen paras ja samalla karsein puoli. Kiitti ihan vatusti vatsahaavasta, Yoot Saito. * Outlaw Golf: Pelattavuudeltaan hyvä ja joiltakin mekaniikoiltaan omaperäinen golf-peli. Rosteri on melko hupaisa. * P.N.03: Viihdyttävä, mutta äärettömän geneerinen ja itseään toistava räiskintä. Päähenkilön perseen vatkausta on toki kiva katsella. * Paper Mario; The Thousand-Year Door: Hyvä jatko-osa, joka ei kuitenkaan aivan yllä edeltäjänsä tasolle. Pelattavuutta on parannettu mukavasti, mutta ruutudesignin taso on huomattavasti vaihtelevampaa kuin ykkösosassa. Upeita pelikohtia on useita, mutta kuivia myös, ja etenkin pelin finaali on aikamoista tervanjuontia. Myös loppu on epätyydyttävä, etenkin sen edeltäjään verrattuna. Sisältää myös melkein yhtä paljon hämmentävää pelaajan rääkkäämistä kuin jatko-osansa. (8/10) * Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Plus: Kuppainen on-line-peli. Ei kai!? Ostettu co-oopin takia, joka on kuitenkin kuraa kiitos huonon interfacen ja köyhän pelattavuuden Voiko olla?! * Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution: Mekaniikoiltaan hämärä ja kuppainen kortti-SRPG, jossa vähän vaihtelua sen PvP-pakkomielteen takia. Korttigraffat ja hahmotaide ovat ainoa hyvä puoli, kuten yleensä tämän tyyppisissä tekeleissä. * Pikmin: Hyvä peli, joka on jokseenkin vähäisestä sisällöstään huolimatta hyvin uudelleenpelattava. Jatko-osa tekee tästä melkoisen kuitenkin suht obsoliitin. * Pikmin 2: Kaikin tavoin erinomainen RTS, jossa pelihistorian kenties parhaat kerättävät kamat. 100 %:sti läpivedetty. Moninpeli on hienoa, vaikka on vain kahdelle pelaajalle ja co-op-peluu puuttuu. (9/10, mutta Wii) * Pitfall; The Lost Expedition: "You're really hung up on this killing thing." Tyydyttävä kolmannen persoonan seikkailu, jossa haahuilua ja takaisinsuhausta kuitenkin kusee taukoamaton epäinspiroitunut tasoloikkiminen. Myös pelin juoniosiot ovat hajottavaa seurattavaa, kerta päähenkilö on epämiellyttävä, huumori valtaosin itkettävää ja vakavat kohtaukset naurettavia. * Prince of Persia: Warrior Within: Esteettisesti äärimmäisen huonosti ikääntynyt ja pelattavuudeltaan mielikuvitukseton miekallahuidontapompinta, joka on rankan asenteensa takia kielletty yli kolmetoistavuotiailta. * Resident Evil 4: "If you become unpleasant to our eyes, you'll face severe consequences." Ainoa hyvä Resident Evil onkin erinomainen, vaikkakin laadultaan jokseenkin epätasainen. Espanjaa mölisevät viholliset ovat allekirjoittaneelle erityisen hupaisia. QTE:t ovat mierdaa, tosin. Uudelleenporttaukset ovat osa tätä alkuperäistäkin parempia. (8/10, mutta Wii, PC) * Rogue Ops: Paska hiivintäpeli, anteeksi tautologia. Päähenkilön perseen vatkausta on toki kiva katsella. * Sega Soccer Slam: Sega-tierin hienoa hahmoja sisältävä kolikkopelijalkapalloilu. Pelattavuus on suoraviivaisen toimivaa ja yksinpelimoodit jees. (7/10, myös Xbox) * Skies of Arcadia Legends: Ensimmäinen ostamani JRPG, joka oli aikoinaan ihan parasta maailmaa, hahmoja ja pelattavuutta myöten. Nykyään pitää sanoa, että kaikki muu on jees paitsi viimeksi mainittu, joka onkin sitten niin paskaa, että pelin voi hyvin mielin kruunata JRPGeiden Athenaksi. * Sonic Adventure DX: Hauska, koska/mutta kaikin puolin kuppainen 3D-tasoloikkaperseily, vaikka musat ovatkin jumalten kamaa. Ja tietysti "Yeah, this is happening.". * Sonic Adventure 2: Ei läheskään yhtä hurmaava kuin ykkösosa, mutta pelillisesti yhtä laadukas. Käteen jää vähän. * SoulCalibur II: Paras Soul Calibur kiitos monipuolisen moodivalikoiman ja rosterin. Tässä versiossa lisäksi paras vierashahmo. (7/10) * Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy: Ihan OK Zelda-klooni, jonka lopun takaisinpaluun estäminen ja ripuli loppu tuhoavat sen. Muumio-osiot ovat kuitenkin todella hyvää viihdettä. * Super Mario Sunshine: Super Mario 64:sta eniten muistuttava, eli sinänsä hyvä, mutta useiden hajottavien osioiden takia lussuin 3D-Mario. Havaijipait pitäisi myös olla käytettävissä koko ajan. * Super Smash Bros. Melee: Koko lukioaikani hinaamani mättöpeli, jonka pokaalit saivat minut kiinnostumaan kunnolla retroilusta ja JP-only peleistä. Erinomainen, mutta jatko-osat ovat parempia. * Star Fox Adventures: Muistuttaa minua melkoisesti Beyond Good & Evilistä kiitos saman köyhän Zelda-apinoinnin ja rasittavien sivuhahmojen. Viihdyttävin puoli pelissä on Foxin kestohajonneisuus, ikään kuin pelin tekijätkin tiesivät, kuinka turhauttavaa ja tympeää pelin tahkoaminen on. * Star Fox Assault: Ihan passeli jatko-osa Lylat Warssille, vaikkakin lähes kaikilta osa-alueiltaan heikompi. Keskittyy liikaa juonenkerrontaan ja keskinkertaisiin kolmannen persoonan räiskintäosuuksiin, mutta on-rail-kohdat ovat edelleen siistejä. Moninpeli on yllättävän hyvä ja unlockattavat Namcon retropelit myös, vaikka valtaosa jälkimmäisistä onkin poistettu länkkäriversioista, joka on aika iso "Fox you". (7/10) * Tales of Symphonia: Hahmoiltaan ja taistelusysteemiltään hyvä, mutta juoneltaan ja tyrmiltään kuraa, mikä kusee jälleenpeluuarvon ja siten pelin siisteimmän asian, eli herutusmekaniikan. Myös useat sivujuonet ja esineet ovat sarjalle uskollisesti yltiöesoteeristä ja missattavaa settiä. Mainio aikoinaan, ei niinkään nyt. * Timesplitters 2: Hauska, joskin yksinpeliltään rönsyilevä FPS. Moninpeli on hyvä, vaikka hahmoentrassien puuttuminen on potaskaa. (7/10, myös Xbox) * Timesplitters Future Perfect: Melko kökkö edeltäjiinsä verrattuna. Moninpelituuletukset ovat sentään palanneet, mutta ruudut ovat lokaalipelaamiseen sopimattomia ja yksinpeli kuivaa, etenkin loppupuolella. Hahmot ja näytöt ovat kyllä hupaisia ja merkinantopistooli on ainakin kolmanneksi paras FPS-ase ever. * Viewtiful Joe: Turhahkon nichemaineen saavuttanut tokusatsushaiba. Tasoloikkaus on epäomaperäistä ja palikkamaista, mätkintäelementit kuivia kiitos P.O.W.-tason vihollisvarieteetin ja Midway-hyväksytyt pomot tekevät niiden tappamisesta tyystin tuskallista ilman zoom-mach punch -sikanautapotaskaa. Pisteet sentään omintakeisesta, vaikkeikaan järin viihdyttävästä VCR-kontrollimekaniikasta. * Viewtiful Joe 2: "Sorry to keep ya waiting!" Tokusatsushaibaa, joka ei ole onneksi yhtä kovassa kulttihuudossa kuin edeltäjänsä. Eli samaa, mutta vielä tasapaksumpaa settiä kuin ykkönen. * Wario World: Hauska, vaikkakin unettavan helppo läskisekoilu. Päähenkilön miinuskarisma, pomomätöt ja yleinen flipanneisuus pelastavat paljon. Sisältää myös toiseksi parhaan videopelibiisin ever...jota ei itse pelissä soi, paitsi japanilaisessa versiossa. 100 % läpäisty. (7/10) * XG3: Extreme G Racing: Tylsä ja harmaa F-zero-klooni. Kaikki on kovin kuivaa radoista estetiikkaan ja hahmoihin. * Zoids; Full Metal Crash: Eläinmechamätistystä suurella määrällä avattavia hahmoja ja kustomisaatisälää. Vaikka pääpelattavuus koostuu yksinomaan 1 vs 1 -nahistelusta, on sekä tarpeeksi helppo että syvällinen mättösysteemi sen verran viihdyttävä, jotta järkyttävä grindausmäärä tuntuu vain hyvältä asialta. Jos jopa tietäisin japanista taikka lähdemateriaalista jotain, saisi tekeleestä vielä enemmän irti. (7/10)